


Signs

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationship, POV Female Character, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of ways to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

There are a lot of ways to tell — far more than Maria expected or any of them is comfortable knowing.

Hawkeye absently bites her lip. Mustang stares at her for far too long before clearing his throat and looking away.

If they disappear for longer than is reasonable in the late hours, no one dares go look for them.

They come in late and the general is humming to himself. Hawkeye is practically smirking on the way to her desk.

Havoc groans unsubtly while Fuery locks his eyes on his work.

Maria makes a face at Breda across the room.


End file.
